dontstarvefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
新王朝
新王朝（A New Reign），继之前'Through the Ages'合并的续作，是多人版饥荒中免费的内容扩充包。起初被归类于测试版本的游戏扩充测试，添加游戏更改功能，类似于饥荒中的“巨人王朝”和“船难”这样的扩充。 做为多人版饥荒下一个设计的开发，就此开始了新王朝测试。 在2016年8月至2017年3月期间，多人版饥荒每三周更新一次，并会先在测试版本中添加新内容。一旦测试稳定，即会被添加到主版本中成为正式内容。且与原本的游戏内容密不可分。 官方描述 新王朝：Part 1 The shadow queen Charlie has begun to make her mark on the Don't Starve world, and her influence is manifesting in new and mysterious ways. What is her plan for Wilson and the survivors? Will she aid them in their fight for survival, or does she have something more dastardly in store? 新王朝：Part 2 Charlie the shadow queen has been plotting dark new challenges for Wilson and his fellow survivors from her umbral throneroom, and she’s ready to unleash her latest creations on the world of Don’t Starve Together! 最終 The reign of the new shadow queen has swept across the land of Don't Starve Together and now creeps deep into the bowels of the earth. What ancient secrets will be dredged up by Charlie's dark machinations, and what purpose does she have in mind for the formidable being at the center of the Ruins? '延迟' 该内容包于2015年春季末正式发布，但由于开发者在游戏中实施“洞穴与巨人统治”内容方面存在问题，因此它的开发不得不延后。 这就解释了为什么它的一些功能在被宣布之前就已经发布很久了，比如驯化野牛与疾病。 '特点' 以下是版本“新王朝”更新后的新特点： The features marked with * were later introduced to the singleplayer version of Don't Starve in the Quality of Life update. Resource Variants Berry Bushes, Grass Tufts, and Saplings each have an alternate form (Juicy Berry Bushes, Grass Gekkos, and Twiggy Trees, respectively). The alternate forms can co-exist with normal forms, providing additional methods of obtaining the respective resource, or an alternative resource in the case of Juicy Berry Bushes. Disease Plants that have been dug up and replanted can become Diseased, which can then spread to nearby plants if the diseased plant is not disposed of. Additionally, sometimes an area will gradually have all of its trees petrified, after which they must be mined instead of chopped. Petrified Trees drop Rocks, Flint and Nitre when mined, similar to Boulders. Beefalo Domestication *' Beefalo can be domesticated. While in the process of domestication, they can be ridden using a Saddle. The Saddlehorn aids in keeping saddles undamaged, and the Brush helps with the domestication process. The Salt Lick keeps the obedience of Beefalo high. See Beefalo - Don't Starve Together for more information. 世界 *远古入口 Ancient Gateway *远古壁画 Ancient Mural *远古方尖碑 Ancient Obelisk *多种远古雕像 Variant of Ancient Statue *中庭生态环境 Atrium Biome *洼洞 Cave Hole *化石 Fossils *女王蜂巢 Gigantic Beehive *玻璃雕塑 Glass Sculptures *綠洲湖泊 Oasis Lake *赃物袋 Loot Stash *大理石雕塑 Marble Sculptures *大理石雕像 Marble Statues *陨星巨砾 Meteor Boulder *月石砾 Moon Rubble *月亮祭坛 Moon Stone *石化树 Petrified Tree *多种支柱 Variant of Pillar *石头小窝 Rock Den *舞台茶几 Stagehand *可疑的大理石 Suspicious Marble *可疑的月石 Suspicious Moonrock 技术 *驯化野牛 Beefalo Domestication *事变 Events *制图类 Cartography Tab *小动物类 Critters Tab *雕塑类 Sculpt Tab *疾病 Disease *流星 Meteors *沙尘暴 Sandstorms *月亮周期 Effects of New Moon *新增表情 Additional Emotes 植物 *多汁浆果丛 Juicy Berry Bush *大理石灌木 Marble Shrub *玫瑰 Rose *毒孢树 Sporecap *多肉植物 Succulents *树枝树 Twiggy Tree *多种仙人掌 Variant of Cactus 生物 *蚁狮 Antlion *女王蜂 Bee Queen *金丝雀 Canary *小动物 Critters *钢铁羊 Ewecus *宝石鹿 Gem Deer *草鬣蜥 Grass Gekko *大黄蜂 Grumble Bee *克劳斯 Klaus *无眼鹿 No-Eyed Deer *复活骸骨 Reanimated Skeleton *影魔 Shadow Pieces *蟾蜍王 Toadstool *织影者的爪牙 Woven Shadow 物品／建筑 *可合成 **蜜蜡 Beeswax **毛刷 Brush **打包用品 Bundled Supplies **打包带 Bundling Wrap **制图桌 Cartographer's Desk **月石坑, 空的月石透镜 Cratered Moonrock **沙漠护目镜 Desert Goggles **时尚护目镜 Fashion Goggles **导电吹箭 Electric Dart **舞台茶几 End Table **羽毛笔 Feather Pencil **友善的稻草人 Friendly Scarecrow **蓝 Blue, 绿 Green,红 Red 蘑菇帽 Funcap **薄纱鞍 Glossamer Saddle **辉光灯 Glowcap **睡眠麻袋 Napsack **地图 Map Scroll **Marble and Rock Chess Pieces **大理石种子 Marble Bean **迷你标示牌 Mini Sign **月亮石墙 Moon Rock Wall **映月池 Moon Dial **月石透镜Moonlens **蘑菇灯 Mushlight **蘑菇农场 Mushroom Planter **侦查守卫 Ocuvigil **多肉植物盆栽 Potted Succulent **雕塑轮盘 Potter's Wheel **鞍 Saddle **鞍角 Saddlehorn **盐舐砖 Salt Lick **鳞甲炉 Scaled Furnace **猫尾鞭 Tail o' Three Cats **传送塔 The Lazy Deserter **战争鞍 War Saddle **蜡纸 Wax Paper **木制栅栏 Wood Fence **木门 Wood Gate *远古钥匙 Ancient Key *女王蜂冠 Bee Queen Crown *白骨护甲 Bone Armor *冷冻岩浆虫 Chilled Lavae *皱巴巴的包裹 Crumpled Package *沙之石 Desert Stone *虹光宝石 Iridescent Gem *生的和熟的多汁浆果 Raw and Roasted Juicy Berries *雷根糖 Jellybeans *唤月法杖 Moon Caller's Staff *月亮石 Moon Rock *黏液 Phlegm *蜂王浆 Royal Jelly *黄羽毛 Saffron Feather *暗影心脏 Shadow Atrium *暗影香炉 Shadow Thurible *蘑菇皮 Shroom Skin *素描图 Sketch *多肉植物 Succulent *钢羊毛 Steel Wool *树枝树种子 Twiggy Tree Cone *新的小饰品 New Trinkets 调整/更改现有内容 *The Compass can now be used to reveal the global positions of several players on the map if all of them hold one equipped, even if they are far away from each other. *The Resource Swapping System previously implemented in the game has been removed. All available resource variants, such as Saplings and Twiggy Trees, can now co-exist in the same world. They will either be generated at world start or will slowly be brought in by World Regrowth. Grass Gekkos now have a chance to be spawned after harvesting or digging up Grass Tufts. *Disease became its own mechanic that works locally rather than globally. Starting at World Day 50, it now randomly affects replanted resources:Berry Bushes and their leafy variant, Juicy Berry Bushes, Saplings and Grass Tufts. After a plant has been infected, it will slowly spread the disease to other resources of the same type nearby, unless dug up and removed. As a consequence, Twiggy Trees and Grass Gekkos can no longer get diseased and specific Turfs no longer offer protection for certain resources. 新增地图图示 '版本历史 你知道嗎？ * A New Reign is also the name of the Official Cinematic first seen on the Cyclum Puzzles, then released for public view when the game left Early Access. This may also be an explanation for the name change. * In each update, some Roses are scattered around the Update Teaser. The number of roses is indicative of the update number. 畫廊 ANR.png|''新王朝：第一部分''发布的宣传海报。 ANR Part 2.png|''新王朝：第二部分''发布的宣传海报。 ds6.jpg|''新王朝：第一部分''发布宣传片中的威尔逊和薇洛。 Critters.png|''新王朝：第一部分''发布宣传片中的小动物。 Teaser Silhouette 1.png|第二次更新前，大理石战车的预热图。 Teaser Silhouette 2.png|第三次更新前，蟾蜍王的预热图。 Teaser Silhouette 3.png|第四次更新前，棋子的预热图。 Teaser Silhouette 4.png|第五次更新前，小钢羊的预热图。 Teaser Silhouette 5.png|第六次更新前，无眼鹿的预热图。 Teaser Silhouette 6.png|冬季盛宴更新前，克劳斯的预热图。 Teaser Silhouette 7.png|第七次更新前，蚁狮的预热图。 Teaser Silhouette 8.png|远古织影者, from the 8th update. Toadstool Concept Art.png|蟾蜍王的概念艺术。 引用 Category:新王朝 Category:瀏覽